Blödheit die die Welt noch dringend braucht
by Tulli
Summary: wir fandens witzig - sehr sogar - die Gefährten wandeln auf wirren Pfaden - aber lest selbst - selber lesen macht Lachen!
1. Default Chapter

Hallo das ist die Geschichte von den 9 tapferen Gefährten aus Mittelerde. - brilliant! Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Die treuen Gefährten hüpften tirillierend durch den Magic-Wood.  
  
Da waren zu einem die 4 Hobbits, (Standgebläse), häässlich wie die Nacht schwarz ist, weswegen sie immer Kapuzen tragen mussten. Sie liefen bärfiet (bärenfüssig), denn es gab kein passendes Schuhwerk für diese häässlich- behaarten Quadratlatschen (auch war noch kein Epilierer erfunden - autsch)  
  
Frodo war der Ringbärer, und trug den cockring von Ron (der Sau) um seinen um seinen behaarten Bauch. Außerdem war Frodo nah am Wasser gebaut und fing wegen jedem verdammten Scheiß an zu heulen.  
  
Doch sein treuer Untertan Sam (der Arschkriecher) hatte immer ein Tempo -extra-soft parat.  
  
Samweis war strunz-dumm, weswegen er nie etwas anständiges gelernt hatte. Er war sozusagen der Tamponträger - das Arschloch und Fußabstreifer der Hobbits.  
  
Auch gab es noch Pippin, der immer musste, hier weiter nicht erwähnenswert da uninteressant. Und Merry, der sich für Poppins das Kindermädchen hielt, hatte ein interessantes Hobby - den Mariuhanaanbau (das Geschäft lief richtig gut, der Grund, warum alle Gefährten stets so glücklich waren).  
  
Erwähnenswert wäre auch noch Gimli der Zwerg, der so klein wie blöd war. Sein Laster war der Alkohol, weswegen sein Gang nicht immer der einer Gazelle glich. (autsch - wer hat den verfickten Baum dahin gepflanzt LEGOLAS!!!!)  
  
Unter den Gefährten war auch die niedrigste aller Rassen zu finden - der Mann. Ui, und des gleich im Doppelpack. Die Armen.  
  
Ihre klangvollen Namen waren: Boromir, der Erbrecher und Arargorn, Sohn des Aratorn (der nichtsnutzige Wichser), der ständig liebevoll sein Schwert Erendil streichelte und ihm ständig sagte, wie sehr er es liebte und dadurch seine Frau Arwen das Flittchen vernachlässigte, die´s mal wieder richtig bräuchte.  
  
Ebenso gehörte zu den Gefährten Gandalf der möchtegern Zauberer, auch liebevoll der "graue Greis" genannt. Er versuchte immer Pippins (der Meisterpinkler) Pippi in Gold zu verwandeln, um sich nach seiner Pensionierung (Zaubererrente ist nicht hoch) ein Penthouse in NewYork- City zu kaufen, in nähe und mit Blick auf das World Trade Center - wenn der wüsste.....!!! - Auch Zauberer leben nicht ewig. Doch leider missglückte es, (Glück für ihn, seine Unfähigkeit hat sein Leben gerettet!!) doch leider leider leider kamen dabei nur männliche Gummipuppen heraus (weswegen öfter eine Pause oder auch "Sit in" veranstaltet wurde - HUI!!)  
  
Nun kommen wir zu der wahrscheinlich längsten Praline der Welt:LEGOLAS LEG MICH FLACH DU GEILE SAU (ohne Ron). NAM NAM!!!!  
  
Sein güldenes, langes Haar reichte ihm fast bis zu seinen geilen Arschbacken - SABBER!!  
  
Sein zartes, doch markant-männliches Gesicht bezauberte männlich wie weibliche Wesen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Corpus delicti. NAM NAM!! Sein zweiter Vorname war Gott.  
  
Geht gleich weiter: after the break! 


	2. Teil 2

Unerwartet, aber doch - so schnell wir konnten ein drittes! Brilliant! Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Uuuuuuuuunnnndddd loooooooooooooosss:  
  
Die Gefährten verließen duftenderdings den Magic Wood. Da sie nicht wussten welche Richtung sie vorerst einschlagen mussten, packten der Meisterpinkler Pippin und Merry (Poppins das Kindermädchen) den "Cockring abliefern leicht gemacht" Plan aus. Ihm entnahmen sie, dass sie nun gen Osten wandern mussten.  
  
Gimli (der mal wieder zu tief in seinen Flachmann geschaut hatte):" rülps Wasn nu? lall Ich weiß eh nich wo ossen is..... smir alles scheissssegal..... siet alls gleich as hiiiirk!!"  
  
Gandalf:" Du versoffenes Arschloch!! Der Hart wird noch weg - äh der Weg wird noch hart und außerdem blutig und gefahrenreich! Die neun Callboys (0190/333222) auch die "Nazgúl - wir sind schwul"genannt, hängen uns am Arsch - und wenn wir nicht extrem vorsichtig und wachsam sind ( hierbei senkte sich seine Stimme zu einem angsterfüllten Flüstern ) auch IM Arsch!"  
  
Borormir (sehr überrascht):" Das ist doch nichts neues für uns! Hast du denn unsere lustigen Sit ins vergessen??"  
  
Der Rest der Gefährten nickte andächtig bei der freudigen Erinnerung.  
  
Grinsend - weil hirnumnebelt - da bekifft ( Merry ) setzten sie schnell schnell ihren steinigen, kraftraubenden, staubigen Weg fort. So.punkt*  
  
Nach einigen Tagesmärschen, die ohne große Zwischenfälle verliefen, kamen die Gefährten endlich in das "ich sehe den Berg vor lauter Steinen nicht" Gebirge"  
  
Legolas ( dessen blaue Augen so strahlten wie der wolkenlose Sommerhimmel)" Ohhhh, ich spüre muskulöse Präsenz am Horizont - woher die Sonne kommt" ( kichert freudig erregt über seinen neckischen Wortwitz)  
  
Arargorn daraufhin hochverzückt:" Legolas, meinst du das ernst? - Etwa - .........MICH?" (freu freu)  
  
Legolas angeekelt:" IIIIIHHHH - bist du wiederlich!! Nö, ich meine Uruk- Hais!! Voll viele - so´n shit!"  
  
Da hüpften die Uruk-Hais, zahlreich wie die Karnickel, mit ohrenbetäubendem Kampfgebrüll aus den felsigen Felsvorsprüngen. Doch obwohl jeder der Gefährten so seine Eigenart besaß, waren sie alle kampferprobt ( und sei´s nur im Nahkampf mit dem anderen oder gleichen Geschlecht) und mätzelten die Uruk-Hais darnieder. Und wie!!! BLUT all over the place!!!! Doch leider, leider, leider, bekam Legolas unerwartet voll eins auf die Fresse. Also um etwas genauer ( aber nur etwas) genauer zu werden, bekam der schöne Elb einen deftigen, jedoch für ihn komatösen schlag voll auf die zwölf ( auauauautsch). Sein schönes Gesicht bekam eine beträchtliche Platzwunde an der Stirn - AUWEI! Er schrie auf in Qual wegen dieses hinterlistigen Angriffs von Lurtz! Legolas fiel auf die Knie und sank unelbengleich darnieder wie ein nasser Sack. In dem Moment war die Schlacht vorrüber - sie hatten sie gewonnen (jipiiiee). Der Rest der zerstümmelten, noch lebenden Uruk-Hais lief schluchzend von dannen. Unter den Gefährten brach Massenpanik aus (sogar im Nachhinein) und sie preschten in wilder Hysterie über die Felsen. Nach ein paar Minuten kreischte Arargorn:" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH - LEGOLAS!! Wir ließen ihn liegen - wie unhöflich! Wir müssen ihm einen runterholen - ähhhh ( Arargorn wird krebsrot) ich meinte ihn holen !"( kicher verschämt). In höchster Eile liefen sie zurück, und sammelten den blutüberströmten Legolas in Leggins auf. Punkt . Als sie an einem sicheren Felsvorsprung angelangt waren, warfen sie Legolas auf die Erde, und Gandalf glotzte besorgt auf des blutüberströmte, hocherotische Antlitz des Elbenprinzen herab.  
  
Watch out for more...!!!!! 


	3. Teil 3

Hallo Orpheus, du kleiner, neckischer Reviewer! Wenn wir was scheiße finden, dann Dich unser Gutster - warum liest du dann immer weiter? - Gib doch deine E-mailadresse an- oder sind wir leicht feige veranlagt?! Wenn wir blind vor Tränen ( allerdings Lachtränen) deine Reviews lesen, müssen wir immer daran denken, dass auch du nur zu der niedrigsten aller Rassen gehörst! Kannst ja nichts dafür, armer, kleiner, unwissender, humorloser Orpheus! Bis zum nächsten Mal ( das Freudenbarometer steigt )  
  
Buuuuussssssiiiiiii, hochachtungsvoll, TULI  
  
So, nun weiter im Text!  
  
Der möchtegern Zauberer sprach einen albernen Zauberspruch, der übersetzt ( alte Männer nuscheln gerne und viel) ungefähr so lautete: " Hurrdi Gurrdi, Mäuseschiss und Hundehaar, Legolas so wunderbar, deine Leggins sind so grün, - lass ihn wieder auferblühn! Keine Narben, keine Kratzer und auch bitte ohne Patzer, ohne Hirnschaden wäre auch nicht schlecht - sonst kann er nicht mehr ins Gefecht!! HEX HEX!!!!!!!" Die Wunde hörte sofort auf zu bluten - und zurück blieb nur ein dumpfer, dröhnender Schmerz in seinem hübschen Köpfchen. Also nichts, was nicht mit einer Aspirin plus C Brausetablette, aufgelöst in einem Stamperl Schnaps, geheilt werden könnte. Die Gefährten applaudierten hochverzückt über diesen endlich mal gelungenen Zauberspruch.  
  
Der Ringbärer Frodo spürte eine orkische Präsenz weit hinter den sieben Bergen, bei den sieben Zwergen, - jedoch Orks reisen schnell, besonders seit sie im Besitz eines Transrapidzuges sind - und er brüllte unerwartet:" HINFORT - DIE TUN WAS!!!!" Daraufhin packten alle ihre sieben Sachen, die das Leben schöner machen und watschelten von dannen.  
  
Nach langem dahingegehe im Entenmarsch sagte Arargorn, auch Streicher genannt (da er als Kind bei den Wiener Philharmonikern die dritte Geige von links spielte) mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend und einem leichten Zucken in der rechten Hode:" Der Weg ist noch weit und Gimli so breit (gacker), Gefahren lauern überall - ich kann es fühlen. PLÖTZLICH , komplett UNERWARTET und ohne jegliches WARNSIGNAL sprang der Dieter, der flauschigste aller Drachen aus seiner gut getarnten fluffi-tuffi Höhle hervor und sagte emotionsgeladen mit verträumtem Blick:" Bhhhhuuuuuuhhhh!! Ich will euch knuddeln und wuddeln bis euch die Lhhhuuuuffft wegbleibt!" Alle neun Gefährten wurden vor entsetzen aschfahl, der fette, puddingähnliche Samweis klatschte ungebremst ohnmächtig zu Boden klatsch - nachwabbel, was die Flucht von dem Dieter nicht unbedingt erleichterte! Bevor Borormir der Erbrecher erbrechen konnte, erbrach er sich voll auf dem Dieter seinen Fuß. Dieser kreischte angewiedert:" IIIHHHHH Ehhhhrrrrbrochenes!!! Des geht ja nimmer raus!" und sprang von Schluchzern geschüttelt in seine fluffi-tuffi Höhle zurück. Gimli nuschelte nur:" Da hilf nueis - Ouzooo rülps. Legolas sprach voller Respekt:" Bo du Schwuchtel, du bist ja doch zu was zu gebrauchen - wie nett!!!" Er klopfte Borormir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, welcher bei so viel Körperkontakt mit dem schönen Elben erneut erbrach - leider auf Legolas ´ eh schon leicht ledierte Leggins. "DU DUMME SAU!!`` brüllte er und wandte sich wütend ab. `` Kann doch mal passieren!`` wisperte Borormir den Tränen nahe.  
  
Nachdem der Rest, der lustigen Bande, Bo beglückwünscht und heftigst seine Hand geschüttelt hatten, er hatte ihrer aller Leben vor dem schrecklichsten aller Tode gerettet: DEM KUSCHELTOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, machten sie sich auf den letzten und gefährlichsten Abschnitt ihrer Reise. Sie waren an der Grenze zu MORDOR. Ein Empfangsschild mit der Aufschrift: " COME TO WHERE THE FLAVOUR IS - COME TO MORDOR COUNTRY!!!" bestätigte die schreckliche Gewissheit. Sie standen stumm und guckten dumm.....  
  
- don´t worry, be happy, there will come more..... 


	4. Teil 4

Blaaahhhh Orpheus....... Dieses Kapitel ist unserem treuesten und grössten Fan Orpheus, Sohn der Flachwichserei, aus dem Geschlecht der Bierdeckel gewidmet. Read and reaview people...  
  
Als die Gefährten so rumstanden, und dumm guckten, welches ihnen nicht wirklich schwerfiel, sprach der Möchtegernzauberer: "Quiiiieeekk_oooooiiiink, mir düngt es kommt ein Schwein....... aus seinem Versteck.......?? Er schnüffelte in die grauenhafte, neblige , düstere Finsternis von Morrdorr - Orpheus die Sau....passt obacht, er ist hinterlistig und gemein, darum ein Schwein!" Just in dem Moment sprang der Orpheus aus seiner gamligen, vollgewichsten Höhle. "Hallalli, Gott zum Grusse und Perti heil, bin ich nicht geil, mein werter Name ist Wurstmann, Orpheus Wurstmann. Wollt ihr dieses Land durchschreiten, muss mich einer von euch reiten. Dieses Land ist mein, ich erkaufte es zu teuer.....guckt verwirrt, denn es folgte kein Reim. Beim Anblick dieses gut austeilen, aber nicht einsteckend Könnners, brachen die Gefährten in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, fragte Arargorn:" Geht's eigentlich noch? Bist du behindert oder was?! So was wie du gehört verboten." Legolas nickt eifrig mit seinem hübschen Köpfchen, zückte seinen Bogen, schoss einen Pfeil ab und traf Orpheus da, wo normalerweise das Hirn sitzt, sozusagen, mitten zwischen die Augen, in die Fresse rein. Zufrieden sagte er: "Problem erkannt, Problem gebannt!" Die Gefährten freuten sich diebisch . Plötzlich (mal wieder, wie so oft - Gefährten führen ein spontanes Leben), kam ein unglaublich grausames, entsetzliches Geschöpf von Ron der Sau aus dem buschigen Gebüsch. Es war - es war ES WAR der Herr Wurstmann, wiedergeboren als Ringfleischwurst........ Blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der neun tapferen Männer wider. Pippin :" wooooaaaaa scheisse, sehe ich richtig, oder steht da eine Ringfleischwurst vor uns....???" Die anderen bejahten dies verschüchtert. Da sprach die Fleischwurst mit wurstigen Lauten: " mpf mpf mmmmpfff I´ve got a message for you party people mpf mpf,,,,, Ron lädt wieder zur alljährlichen Tupperwaren Party mpf, die größte in ganz Mittelerde mmmmpfff! Diese Nachricht zerstört sich von selbst . mpf." Daraufhin explodierte er. Was ne Sauerei. Gandalf schaute nachdenklich:" Wenn das mal keine Arglist ist, wenn der uns mal nichts böses will... da gehen wa besser nicht hin!" Sie stiefelten über die sterblichen Überreste von Herrn Ex Wurstmann, nur Boromir lief aussen rum, denn er wollte sich seine echt italienischen Mokkassins nicht beschmutzen, was´n Kerl. Als sie da mal so weitergingen, erschien zu ihrer Rechten ein Häuschen von Pfefferkuchen fein. Frodo sinierte:" Wer mag der Herr nur von diesem Häuschen sein?" Arargorn mit tiefer Stimme:" Dazu habe ich nichts zu sagen." Heraus kam Arwen, das Flittchen. "Arargorn du Arschloch, auch mal wieder im Lande.....ich habs nötig!" Hinter ihr kam ihr kleines Hündchen Tampon (ein wattiger Welcher) heraus und beim Anblick des besoffenen Zwerges übermannte Tampon sein Beschützerinstinkt und verbiss sich in Gimlis Wade . Autsch. Legolas sprintete seinem treuen Freund zur Seite, zückte sein Elbenmesser und schlitzte die Töle auf. Tot, so. - just like Mister Wurstmann. Gimli lallte:" Dange auch......hirk. S´s lieb vo dir.... bisn echter Kumpel..Legginsträger..!!! rüüülps" Arwen wischte sich ein Tränchen weg, zuckte mit den Schultern :" Na, passiert. Nach einem so aufregenden Tag habt ihr euch was gutes zum schnabulieren verdient, bleibt´s ihr zum Essen? Ich hab was in der Röhre - es gibt HACKBRATEN...............  
  
Tbc (Entschuldigung für dieses ach so tolle Kapitel - Entschuldigung ) 


	5. Teil 5

Ein herzliches fla alle zusammen...... ihr seid so lieb - Ihr schreibt so nette Dinge.......(wischen sich beide die Gerührtheitstränen ab..), deshalb hier das 6te. So . schön, ja, Sonntag ss..fla,  
  
A new daaayyyy haaaas cooommee, Ron die Sau stand wie immer morgens in seinem Badezimmer und föhnte sich weg, äh nö, die Achselhaare. Die Gefährten lagen auf ihren Plüschkissen in ihren Schlafsäckchen und schlummerten friedlich als sie erschrockener Weise aufschreckten. Sie hatten sie vernommen - die Stimme von Ron dem Berserker - in ihren Köpfchen, SIE WURDE IMMER LAUTER..... Arargorn setzte sich verschlafen auf und blinzelte, als er seine extreme Morgenlatte registrierte. Er hatte des Nächtens einen feuchten Traum vom Legginsträger. Pippin wisperte : " Ich vernahm soeben eine Stimme , mir düngte ich hörte Celine Dion, wie grausam.... es war so schrecklich..... mein Körper bebte....ich habe Angst!" daraufhin fing er an zu weinen. Gandalf legte tröstender Dings seinen verschrumpelten Arm um ihn und sprach beruhigend:" Keine Angst , mein kleiner Hase, es war nicht Celine, es war Ron, sein Hobby ist Stimmenimitation." Etwas beruhigter rappelten sie sich alle auf und gingen zum Frühstücken. Arwen das Flittchen hatte schon alles herbereitet. Arargorn hatte wie immer einen Sonderwunsch:" Ich habe harte Eier - ähhh, ich möchte harte Eier ... zum Essen!" Er wechselte leicht die Farbe in einen dezenten Rotton und sein Blick streifte verschämt den Elben, der wie immer göttlich aussah..... Schließlich machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg, sie hatten ja eine Mission zu erfüllen!! Der Weg war uneben und steinig, als sie, mal wieder so plötzlich, vor einem riesigen, felsigen Felsen zum Stehen kamen. Die Hobbits kamen sich beim Anblick dieses monströsen Berges, noch kleiner vor, als sie es eh schon waren. Boromir schaute leicht verschrocken: " Müssen wir den jetzt etwa besteigen? Meine schönen Hände!! Sie werden rissig und vielleicht bricht mir noch ein Fingernagel ab! Das geht nun wirklich nicht!!!!" Gandalf sprach weise:" Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei, mein treuer, ständig erbrechender Gefährte!" Sie machten sich an den Aufstieg und stiegen auf. Etwas weiter über sich, sahen sie schemenhaft eine Gestalt baumeln. Legolas witterte sofort Gefahr, zückte seinen Bogen (das geht schon, ist ja schließlich ein elbiger Welcher), und schoß der Gestalt hinterrücks in den Rücken. Das saß... Sie vernahmen ein erstauntes:" Ui Au" plumps, da fiel der Buschi hinab in die tiefe Tiefe. Als er an den Gefährten vorbeisegelte, sprach er noch:" Grüß Gott, das war nicht so fein, jetzt bin ich gleich tot, vielen Dank auch, toll, echt TOLL!!" Da erst erkannten sie Reinhold Messner, der mal wieder ohne Sauerstoffgerät versuchte einen 800derter zu bezwingen.. Legolas:" Upsi, na, passiert." Oben angekommen erwartete sie mal wieder etwas schreckliches. Saruman der Hampelmann saß auf seinem hohen Ross und weinte jämmerlich. Flehend sprach er:" Hey Gandalf, ich weiß ich hab Scheisse gebaut......als ich dich da oben auf meinem Turm hab sitzen lassen.....soooo schlecht war die Aussicht doch auch nicht... es tut mir wirklich ohne Ende leid....aber jetzt bitte hey HOL MICH UM GOTTES WILLEN HIER RUNTER!! Ich hab doch solche Höhenangst..... das war auch der Grund, warum ich dich da oben nicht besuchte.... leise alleine traue ich mich nicht...." Die neun Gefährten fingen an zu grölen. Als Gandalf wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam sagte er:" prust Warum musst du dann auch immer auf dein hohes Ross steigen kiecher. Hey Legginsträger, hohl den Hampelmann mal von seinem hohen Ross!" Legolas schleppte sich von Lachern geschüttelt Richtung Saruman dem Hampelmann, packte ihn an seinem Bart und zerrte ihn vom Gaul. Saruman klatschte ungebremst zu Boden. - ziip Legolas machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzufangen. Er lachte nur noch mehr über diesen schwer lächerlichen, ungraziösen, gliedmaßenschwingenden Fall. Boromir lachte so sehr, dass er gewaltig erbrach. kotz, würg, rülps fertig. So. Gimli klapste dem Gaul vor Lachen eins auf das Popöchen, wraufhin dieser erschrocken davongaloppierte. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Mr. Hampelmann noch einen Haxen im Steigbügel hängen hatte. Er wurde unsanft von dannen geschleift und sein Kopf berührte die Erde unsanft, des öfteren." Jetzt is er weg. Das war mal so was von lustig....!" sagte Gimli, der auf Grund des vielen Gelächters schon fast ausgenüchtert war. Erschrocken über diesen grausamen Zustand zückte er seinen Flachmann und nahm einen kräftigen, kröftigen Scluck. " Boromir, aun Schlugg? Beruigd dn Magn hiirk so siet de Wellt scho bessse auss....rüüülps". Bei dem Gedanken erbrach Boromir erneut. Frodo murmelte:" Die Last des Cockringes wird mir langsam zu schwer.... wir müssen uns schicken.....wo ist das nächste Postamt?" Boromir:" Das wird zu teuer! Ich als Schatzmeister kann das sagen! Wir laufen- punkt - keine Diskussion, Reklamation is nich, Umtausch ausgeschlossen, die Angaben sind wie immer ohne Gewähr!" Legolas leicht erbost:" Bo halts Maul, musst du dich immer wichtig machen?" Boromir empört:" Ich BIN wichtig!" "Nö" "Doch" "Nö" "Doch" Legolas stinksauer:" Ich schlag dir gleich deine Rougevisage ein!!!! " Boromir nun auch äusserst erregt:" Komm doch her, wenn du dich traust!!! Du lächerlicher Legginsträger!!!" Da rastete Legolas aus, seine Leggins sind ihm heilig, und er fing an dem Erbrecher die Fresse zu polieren. Ganz violentely!!! Doch Boromir hatte auch einiges in Petto, er trat dem schönen Elben unvermittelt ans Schienbein. Blut floss, bei beiden Schnuffis. Die anderen Jungs standen drumherum und feuerten die Zwei an. So ein äußerst brutaler Kampf unter Freunden war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Am Schluss lagen sie beide breiig am Boden. " Unentschieden" befand Gandalf. Die Beiden stöhnten:" Ja , scho!" Sie sammelten sich vom Boden auf und fielen sich versöhnlich in die Arme. Boromir musste bei noch mehr Körperkontakt mit dem Elben erneut erbrechen. Doch diesmal gab er sich alle Mühe, den Elben nicht zu treffen - und siegte. Legolas war gerührt. Die anderen Burschen ebenso, bis auf Arargorn, der eifersüchtig gen Legolas glupschte. Merry sprach:" Ich sag hier irgendwie nie was, das gibt mir langsam zu denken....denk denk aber JETZ tu ich´s! So kommen wir ja nie ans Ziel unserer Träume! Wir müssen endlich zum Blödheitsberg und den Ring vernichten!" Die Anderen befanden dies für eine gute Idee. Sie gingen weiter. Da war er. Der Blödheitsberg. Sie warfen den Cockring hinein und gingen wieder. Frodo verlor nebenbei einen Finger - bis heute weiss noch keiner wie. Mordor Country ging kaputt , kein Flavour mehr. Tja, passiert. Doch diese Geschichte der neun flotten Buben ist nicht vorbei - nein nein! Elrond hatte ihnen bei ihrem Abschied ne riesen Fete versprochen, falls sie die Aufgabe lösen. Das hamse ja wohl gut gemacht! Gandalf sagte hocherfreut:" Well done, my friends! Come on party people! Let´s fetz zu Elronds house!!!!" Sie stiegen in eine Gandalf-Airlines-Maschine und jetteten gen Bruchtal. Als sie da so saßen, kratzten sie sich verwirrt am Kopf.......  
  
So Leute, seid gespannt........die Macht der Blödheit siegt immer........Buuusssiiiii, hochachtungsvoll Tuli 


	6. Teil 6

Tach zusammen, nach soooo langer Abstinenz, Abwesenheit, nicht da sein, weg sein, fort sein, verschwunden sein usw ect pp...... ta sin wa wieder!!! Jipie! Isch des net doll? Schon. Das siebente Kapitel von sieben. So. Leset und lachet.. gut.  
  
"Konpfurzius sagt: Wer lange fliegt, geht nicht in den Krieg, der geht zu Elronds Haus und lässt die Sau raus!!" sagte Gandalf als sie im Landeanflug auf Bruchtal waren. Sie landeten. - nur knapp an Elronds Haus vorbei. Des war ma was knapp! Um Haaresbreite sozusagen.. Durch die Reihen der Gefährten tönte ein erschrockener Aufschrei:"Höijöijöi!!" Gelandet, so, punkt. Als sie den Gandalf-Airlines-Jette verließen sahen sie erstaunter Weise eine riesige Ansammlung aller Rassen Mittelerdes, die sie euphorisch jubelnd empfingen. Die gute Nachricht von der Zerstörung des Cockringes hatte sich rasendschnell umhergebreitet! Und sie waren alle ganz doll stolz auf die neun Gefährten, dass sie dank ihnen ihr Leben nicht lassen mussten. Sam erschreckte sich und versteckte sich hinter dem Krüppel (Frodo), er mochte keine Aufläufe. (hihi). Verängstigt sprach er:" Ich bin verängstigt! Noch nie sah ich so viele Wesen durch die Gegend pesen! Jarschloch (gacker- wir mussten lachen - egal weiter ma)" Legolas stand mit wehenden Haaren und stolz geschwellter Brust auf der Gangway und winkte seinen Fans leicht arrogant zu: " Helaz my friends - unser kleiner Frodo hier hat seine Sache supi gemacht gelle? - Und jetzt feiern wa!!" Die Hobbits guckten und staunten nicht schlecht als sie in der jubelnden Menge zu Elronds Haus geleitet wurden. Elrond stand vor seinem Haus und sprach: " Grüß Gott ihr Lieben! Ich hab euch vermisst, aber ich wusste, ich kann mich auf euch verlassen! Schön, danke. Ich habe ein paar special guests für euch geladen um euch zu huldigen. Tretet ein....." Sie traten ein und erblassten alle, total und komplett gleichzeitig....... - da war ER wieder.... - ihr schlimmster Alptraum - der der der DIETER , der flauschigste aller Drachen ( ihr wisst schon, der aus Kapitel 4). Die neuen tapferen Gefährten kreischten wie Mädchen........, Elrond wollte sie beruhigen, doch es half alles nichts, und Boromir der Erbrecher kam seiner Pflicht nach - er erbrach . Dieter zog verschrocken seinen fluffig-tuffigen Fuß beiseite, auch Drachen lernen dazu. " Nicht noooocchhh maaaal, " sagte der Dieter und schlug verträumt flatternd seine Äuglein gen Himmel auf. Weil irgendwie war Boromir ja doch ganz niedlich..... Die Jungs fassten Mut und gingen auf den Dieter zu, der sie liebevoll in die Ärmchen schloss:" Ihr seid sooooooo süüüüüüühhsssss, ich liebe euccchhhhhh aaaaaahhhhllee." Arargorn wischte sich ein Stück rosa Plüschfell aus dem Mund und sagte:" Pffzzt, danke, dass reicht jetzt mal wieder....wärst du Legolas, wärs was anderes.." Sein Blick streifte einmal mehr liebevoll den Legginsträger. Die vier Hobbits sprachen im Chor: " Genau, genug der Schmuserei, nach all den Strapazen is Saufen angesagt!!" Gimli lallte: " Genäuh meie rrede....rülps aso nichs wie looos! hirk" Gesagt, getan - sie stiefelten mit ihren Stiefeln an die Baar, und tranken Alkohol- eine Menge, eine nicht zu verachtende Menge, also viel - ganz schön viel, also um genau zu sein, sie haben sich richtig weggedübelt - krasses Pferd....Nicht zu vergessen ist, dass Ron die Sau mit seinen lieben Freunden, den Orks und den "Nazgúl wir sind schwul", ebenso wie Saruman der Hampelmann mit seinen Uruk Hais geladen und da waren. Auch sie hingen am Zapfhahn, denn sie waren nicht im Dienst, deswegen auch keine Keilerei mit Mord und Todschlag, sie hatten sich nach 17.00 Uhr ( also nach Dienstschluss) alle ganz doll gern. Viele hatten auch Ferien, denn es war Sommer und Bruchtal ist ein echt supi tolles Feriendomizil! Als der Abend schon dezent fortgeschritten war und Arargorn dank des Alkohols mal ausnahmsweise mutig war, ging er zu dem elbischen Legginsträger und forderte ihn zum Tanze auf. Wasn Mann. Legolas war momentan in einer depressiven, alkoholisierten Phase, denn beim Anblick von Boromir der eng umschlungen mit dem Dieter tanzte, fühlte er sich ein wenig einsam und verlassen und sehnte sich nach männlicher Wärme. Er lies sich billig und willig in Arargorns männliche Arme sinken und sie tanzten den Blues. Schön - schon. Die Hobbits hatten auch furchtbar furchtbaren Spass, sie tatschten den anwesenden Elbinnen an ihre Ärsche und hüpften dann kichernd von dannen, um sich hinter irgendwelchen Ecken zu verstecken. Das löste unter den Damen leichte Verwirrung aus und sie verdächtigten Gimli, der dummer, dummer und unschuldiger Weise neben dran stand. Schließlich reichte es den weiblichen Weibern und droschen nicht ganz unsanft auf den Zwerg ein. Von da an feierte Gimli die Party im liegen weiter. Zwerge geben niemals auf. Prost. Legolas wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, da mal wieder hirnumnebelt, mit Arargorn, der sich freute wie ein Schnitzel. "Disch leg isch heud noch flach du geile kleine Sau" wisperte Arargorn in Legolas Ohr. Legolas schaute empört in des Mannes Gesicht und zischte:" Ich lass mich von niemandem flach legen!! Nimm doch Gimli, der liegt schon!!" und lief heulend nach draussen. Arargorn wurde blass - was hatte er nur getan! Nie wieder Alkohol - das macht die Birne hohl... Da kam Gandalf auf ihn zu und fragte besorgt:" Mensch Junge, wasn los? Du bist so blass so bleich so mehlig!! Du wirst mir doch nicht krank werden?!" Daraufhin erzählte er Gandalf die ganze Geschichte, der befand, Arargorn möge sich doch entschuldigen gehen. Gesagt, getan. Danach hatten sie sich wieder voll gern und Arargorn versprach dem Legginsträger, ihn nie wieder so schwach anzureden. Am nächsten Morgen gab es ein wirklich böses, böses Erwachen - wir sagen nur: Aua aua aua. Tja, passiert, selbst schuld. So. Geschieht ihnen ganz recht. Nach ein paar Tagen Erholung auf Elronds hauseigener Beautyfarm ( vor allem Bo war ein glücklicher Welcher) lagen sie nach dem Saunagang auf ihren ergonomisch geformten Massageentspannungsliegen, als Elrond mit einer Gurkenmaske nervös hereingeflattert kam. "Stellt euch das mal vor,da kommt ein Vogel geflogen, setzt sich nieder auf mein Fuß, hatt ein Zetterl im Schnabel, von Galadriel und Celeborn einen Gruß! Die Botschaft enthielt weiterhin informierende Informationen, dass der heilige Gral aus Lothlorien verschwunden ist! Tut mich sorry, aber eine neue Aufgabe wartet ungeduldig auf euch. Für diese Mission benötigt ihr Decknamen." Seine Stimme neigte sich bei dem letzten Satz zu einem leisen flüstern. " Die Hobbits heissen ab jetzt TKKG, Boromir ist Miss Marple, Legolas, du bist Spiderman, Gandalf du "der Alte" , Arargorn und Gimli, ihr seid Batman und Robin. Habt ihr alles kapiert und notiert?" Boromir beschwerte sich weinerlich:" Immer muss ich die Frau sein! Ihr seid so fies, das is doch volle Absicht - keiner hat mich lieb.." " Halts Maul Bo! Wundert´s dich?" motzte Legolas zurück Elrond schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leicht genervt:" Ruhe in den Reigen, es wird höchste Eisenbahn.... AUF AUF UND DAVON!!" Sie hatten einen hinweisenden Hinweis erhalten, dass sich der heilige Gral eventuell, möglicherweise in Dor-en-Ernil befände. Dazu müssten sie durch die Wälder Fangorns lustwandeln, Gimli wurde jetzt schon schlecht. Entnervt verliessen sie Brechtal äh Bruchtal. Wieder Blasen an den Füssen, kein Essen auf Rädern und wieder diese scheiss Plüschkissen......  
  
PS.: Herr Ex Wurstmann war nicht eingeladen, den wollte keiner haben. Watch out for more......... - möge die Blödheit mit euch sein.. 


	7. Teil 7

So , da sind wa , sitzen hier und überlegen uns was....... wir spüren es schon..... die Blödheit ergreift uns...... na denn - looooooooooosssssss  
  
Sie liefen . Da laufen sie. Die Hobbits summten leise die Titelmelodie von der mitreissenden Serie TKKG und Legolas versuchte krampfhaft, sich mit allen achtbeinigen Geschöpfen Mittelerdes anzufreunden. Dies tat er, indem er von Baum zu Baum hüpfte und ständig versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihnen anzufangen. Die Spinnen waren langsam tierisch genervt, sie hatten immerhin Mittagspause, und das Fortkommen der Burschen litt enorm. Boromir versuchte sich im Gehen eine Feinstrumpfhose anzuziehen und sich die Lockenwickler aus dem Haar zu entfernen - er nahm seine Rolle sehr ernst. Dabei fiel er ein paar mal unsanft aufs Maul und zu allem Überfluss schlug er sich die Knie blutig. Kacke - das Gekreische war groß. Als sie so daherliefen, hörten sie hinter sich das Getümmel der Lümmel! Orks aus dem weggepufften Mordor! Ein kleiner doch beträchtlicher Überrest, die noch nicht kapierten, dass sie eigentlich in Zwangsrente waren. "Oh weh..." sprach "der Alte" Gandalf." Na dann fotzen wa uns halt wieder". Boromir lies verschreckt seine Feinstrumpfhose fallen - und kotzte was das Zeug hält. Geistesgegenwärtig riess Arargorn Boromir die letzten Lockenwickler aus dem Haar und schleuderte sie gen Orks - ein Paar fielen, es war kein schöner Anblick. Mit diesem Überraschungsangriff hatten nicht mal die hinterhältigen Orks gerechnet. Alle stürmten auf einander los.. supi. Sie metzelten und schnetzelten in der Gegend herum. Boromir erwürgte einen hässlichen Welchen mit seiner Strumpfhose, Samweis erdrückte ein paar mit seinem Gewicht, Gimli rülpste ein paar aus den Latschen und spaltete nebenbei ein paar Schädel, Arargorn versuchte Legolas verzweifelt begreiflich zu machen, dass aus seinen Handgelenken verdammt noch mal keine Spinnweben rausschießen konnten, Merry und Pippin versteckten sich tapfer und Frodo versuchte sie unbeabsichtigt zu Tode zu langweilen, indem er seine Krüppelhand hochhielt und ihnen die Story vom Schicksalsberg reindrückte. Gandalf war der einzigste, der geschäftig sein Schwert schwang und eigentlich so ziemlich 98% der Lümmel ausschaltete. Die Schlacht war geschlachtet. Legolas sank traurig zu Boden und sprach bibbernd mit zitternder Unterlippe:" Aber... aber da MÜSSEN doch Spinnweben rauskommen.... bei Spiderman ausm Fernsehen geht's doch auch... ich BIN doch Spiderman!!!" "NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" brüllten alle genervt im Chor. Merry und Pippin waren extrem stolz auf sich:" Den ham was ma gezeigt, gelle Poppins?" " Si Si !" Boromir beweinte ein paar fehlende Haarstähnen, die leider Gottes noch an den Wicklern klebten. " Aua aua, das tut soooo weh.. das verzeihe ich dir nie Arargorn - ich will in Dieters Arme!" "Ja ja, Bo, scho recht" meinte Arargorn gelangweilt. Gandalf sprach weise wie immer:" So Mädels wir müssen! Jetzt geht jeder noch mal Pippi machen und dann brechen wir auf! Der Weg ist noch weit! Wir gehen gen Fangorns Wälder." Sie stapften also weiter, den Dreck liessen sie liegen. Kaum liefen sie ein paar ereignislose Tage, waren sie auch schon da. Sie erblickten die Wälder Fangorns. Legolas depressive Phase war in den letzten Tagen kaum zu erdulden gewesen - diese Spiderman Sache liess ihm keine Ruhe. Doch jetzt machte es puff und er lächelte blöd vor sich hin. " Bäume Bäume!! Grünzeug Grünzeug!!" rief er entzückt aus. Sie standen am Waldesrand und Gimli trank sich dezent Mut an, indem er drei Liter reinen Alkohol soff. Danach fühlte er sich wie neu geboren. Arargorn stand neben Sam und klärte sie auf: " Das mir hier niemand was anfasst! Wenn man den Bäumchen aua macht, polieren sie einem krass die Fresse - also obacht!" Er guckte auf Samweis hinunter und merkte an:" Und du Samweis, du bist dick - aber das machet nichts." Samweis stirrte empört zu Arargorn empor:" Ich bin nicht dick - ich habe nur schwere Knochen! Und du Arargorn - elender Erbe, bis ein Arschloch und das macht schon was! So bäh!" Arargorn belächelte dies, bis Sam ihm mit Nachdruck gegens Schienbein trat. Das saß. Boromir versuchte ein Machtwort zu brechen, er erbrach sich gewaltiger denn je. Gandalf verlor langsam die Nerven, ein paar Runzeln vertieften sich merklich und er kreischte aufgebracht:" Ihr blöden Kühe!!! Jetzt gibt's gleich die Backen dick! Ich hab die Schnauze voll von eurem ewigen Gezanke! Wir sind doch nicht beim Bund!! Also - Fresse halten und suchen! Wie an Ostern ihr Arschlöcher - wenn ihr das gebacken kriegt. Ihr unfähigen Tölpel - zu blöd zum Scheissen!! Mei o mei ! Deppen! Echt wahr - kack hier. " Sprachlos und leicht verstört fingen die Gefährten an , den heiligen Grahl zu suchen. Sie wälzten jeden Stein, guckten hinter jeden Grashalm und in jedes Astloch wobei Pippins Nase die schmerzliche Bekanntschaft mit einem bissigen Eichhörnchen machte, dass sich in seiner Sexualausübung erheblich gestört fühlte. Shit happens. Doch sie fanden nichts. Gimli fragte :" Wie siehn des Teil eiendlich aus hiirk habta ma n Fodo??" Daraufhin schauten sich alle leicht bescheuert an - Tatsache - sie wussten nicht mal wie das Ding aussah! Gandalf gab sich alle Mühe, holte seinen Zeichenblock und seine neuen Filzstifte heraus und kritzelte drauflos. Danach waren sie alle schlauer. Als sie da so saßen an ihrem prickelnden , prasselnden kleinen Feuerchen, verspürten sie ein leichtes Hungergefühl. Gamdschies Bauch sprach für alle. Frodo der Hodo ( was auch immer ) hatte eine supi tolle, einfallsreiche, lebenserhaltende Idee. "Gehen wa doch was essen! Nach dem scheiss Tag haben wir uns das verdient. Hey Bo, haben wir Geld in unserer Klassenkasse?" Bo der Schelm errötete leicht unter seinem Rouge, er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr so viel Aufmerksamkeit genossen, und sprach:" Das nicht , Gandalf hat sich doch Filzstifte gekauft, aber ich habe die Lösung!" Er zückte seine Sparkassenkarte und rief:" Auf auf zur nächsten Stadtsparkasse! Auf unserem Schweizer Konto is bestimmt noch ne Menge !" So zogen sie los, plünderten ihr Konto aßen im Ritz gediegen zu Abend und rollten wieder zu ihrem Lager. Da saßen sie wieder. Das war toll. Legolas überkam plötzlich die Inspiration und er rief:" Eine Ode , eine Ode! Es folgt die Ode an den Baum !" Die Anderen verdrehten mit schrecklicher Gewissheit ihre Augen..... das kann dauern. Legolas stellte sich auf einen Stein und startete los: "Baum so grün, bald wirst du blühn Dann freu ich mich so sehr, dann ist mein leben nicht mehr schwer Ich freu mich so,ich freu mich so, wäre das doch immer so Ich werde durch die Äste hüpfen und euch auf die Köpfe spucken Dann wir mich bald der Baum ermahnen , ich sollte mich doch besser tarnen Der Baum ist klug, der Baum ist weise Er begleitet mich stets auf meiner Reise In Gedanken ist er immer bei mir, drum gönn ich mir ein kühles Bier Das steigert meine Freude sehr, ich liebe ihn, den großen Bär Auch wenn ich mal muss, ist er für mich da, ich kann an ihn schiffen das ganze Jahr Lieber sitzt ich in deinen Ästen und bohr in der Nase - das kann ich am besten Die Popel schnalze ich von dannen, in die weit entfernten Tannen Sie sind so piekig, sie sind so doof, sie habens verdient - das ist ihr Los Nun werde ich zu Ende oden, und fass mir listig an die Hoden Denn auch sie wissen bescheid, mein Freund der Baum ist niemals weit."  
  
Legolas stand von seinen eigenen Worten tief ergriffen da und blickte applauserwartend in die Runde. Das einzigste was er erntete waren Schnarcher und Grunzer seiner Mitreisenden. Beleidigt erklomm er seinen Freund den Baum , öffnete sich ein Edelstoff, bohrte in der Nase und schlief glückseelig ein. Morgen würde wieder ein harter Tag.  
  
See you next time! Möge die Blödheit mit euch sein. 


	8. Teil 8

So, da sin wa wieda..... zwei Jahre später – und kein bisschen weiser - nur ein tick dööfer..... nun is soweit dass soweit is..... auf zu neuen Ufern..... starten wir los..... Aufgepasst – so gleich is es soweit – wir überlegen noch..... DA is es wieder!!  
  
Neuer Tag neues Glück Sie erwachten aus ihrem tiefen schlummigen Achlabberschlaf ( für alle nicht Araber – „Schlabberschlaf" Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit) Zum Glück aller, war die Ode vergessen – Gott sei´s gedankt und gejodelt! Legolas fiel deswegen in tiefe Depressionen , doch Bo reichte ihm ein zuckersüßes Present – die Praline (kicher kicher) – das könnte ihr gucken wie ihr wollt. So – Punkt. Ausrufezeichen. (Wir sind älter geworden). „UUUhhhhääääää"machte Frodo der Hodo als er erwachenderweise erwachte und rieb sich sein Stummelschwänzchen –ähä – seinen Fingerstumpf. „ Sam du fettes Stück, is schon scheiße – da fehlt was bei dir äh mir – da finga – you know – es macht gewaltiger Weise gewaltig weh weh – könntest du mal pusten??" Frodo errötete und wurde rot. Riispekt! Sam fing an zu gähnen „ Herr Hodo äh Frodo, ich soll dir einen blasen? – oder Nierentee machen? – Kommt sofort! Arargorn mit seinem mächtigen Morgenständer reckte und streckte sich gen Morgenröte „Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen seid ihr auch schon alle da – habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen, na dann ist ja alles klar" sang er frohlockend vor sich hin. Alles in allem war es eine sehr gemütliche Stimmung. Als der Gandalf rief „ Hurz ! Auf auf! Ihr bockiges Getier – wir müssen fort von hier! Es gilt den Gral zu finden um nicht von Mittelerde zu entschwinden! Sauron ist nicht ganz zerstört, habe ich jetzt von Elrond gehört. Er bewarf mich mit ner Traube – äh - er schickte mir ne taube – Brieftaube! Ich schrie sie an „ was willst du von mir?"Und sie gab mir diesen Zettel hier: Sauron nicht tot – stopp – Bitte um Zerstörung – stopp – ihr Versager – stopp – ihr nichtsnutzigen Arschlöcher – stopp – Party und neuer Auftrag voll für umsonst – stopp – ihr Deppen ihr – stopp – WEITERMACHEN – stopp!!! Erschrocken blickten sich die Gefährten an – schon wieder ein neuer Auftrag, schon wieder Ron die Sau zerstören..... voll deprimierend .... aber job is job – leider - kacke hätten wir ma was gescheites gelernt. Tja , nich zu ändern. Auf diesen Schreck musste Boromir erbrechen, Gimli saufen, Legolas bürstete sich das Haar, Arargorn glupschte dumm in der Gegend herum, die Hobbits fassten sich lustig an die Schnippel und Nippel und Gandalf der Chelm ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Boromir seinen feuchten Finger ins Ohr zu stecken. Dat fand er ma wat witzig!! KHohoho. Same procedure as every time! Da gingen sie nun. Als Gandalf:zu ging, fragte er eine anfragende Frage: „Ihr lieben acht Bübchen, lauschet meinem weisen Wort (sofern ihr kein Speichel mehr in den Ohren habt), mir fiel eine Idee ein – lasset uns bilden eine Gruppe aus Neun und mit unseren Stimmchen die Menschheit erfreuen! Denn – Music was my first love – and it will be my last! Lasset uns ein Casting veranstalten wer von uns der Superstar wird – DENN – Mittelerde sucht den Superstar! Isch des net doll?!" Die Buben freuten sich ma was. Sie schnallten sich ihre Skier an und sangen los ( grottenschlecht echt, so schlecht, dass ein paar angreifende Orks zu Grunde gerichtet wurden – die armen Häschen und ein paar herzallerliebste, plüschige, fluffige und watteweiche Vogelbabys fielen tot aus ihren warmen wohlbehüteten Nestern – klatsch – das war´s – tot so. punkt. Pech gehabt) Jetzt ma weiter im Text: Sie sangen also um die Wette – um ihr Leben sozusagen – WEIL – nur die besten Neun der neun Gefährten dürfen in die Boygroup. Arargorn startete sein Solo: Er sang einen Song – also ein Lied. Dramatisch verzog er seine verzerrten Gesichtszüge : AAAANDDDD EIIIIIIIII WILL AAALWAYSSS LOOOOOOVE YUUUUUU"sang er in Richtung des Legginsträgers der nicht mal zuhörte. Boromir sang das Titellied der Biene Maja (weil er sie ja so niedlich findet), Frodo sang eine neue Version von Memory aus Cats: „Memory – all alone in the moonlight my finger is weg – was für ein Dreck" und fing jämmerlich an zu heulen. Legolas sang: „ Let me tell you about the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees and the moon up above and a thing called Baum" schallendes Gelächter – selbst Baum und Tier waren davon betroffen. Die Jury bestand aus: Axel Rose mit der Hose, Heintje mit dem fiesen Scheitel, Roberto Blanko ohne irgendwas und das Quotenweib Celine Dion – hier weiter nicht erwähnenswert – vergesst es. Weiter im Text. Die gefährdeten Gefährten ohne Pferde (Samweis das Stück fraß sie alle auf, weswegen Frodo ihn bis heute nicht leiden konnte – jetzt müssen sie halt laufen – tja) hielten also als Zwischenstation an der Jury. Gandalf der neckische Greis rief rufenderweise aus: „ Eilt euch ihr Säcke – wir müssen ins Bette, singet schnell, denn die Sonne wird hell!"Axel mit Hose stand auf und pflückte eine Rose. Diese reichte er ganz gegen seine agressive Arschochart dem blonden Elbenpzinzen. Legolas starrte verzückt auf Axel Roses Hose und zupfte verschämt an seiner Leggins – so eine Hose hatte er noch NIE gesehen! Es war Liebe auf die erste Hose und Rose. Toll. Und das Haar. Engelsgleich – ein WATTEWEICHER PUDERTRAUM!! Legolas hatte wohl gewonnen. Es könnte auch daran liegen, dass Axel den Rest der Jury erschoss. Nichtsnutze. So. Sie mussten ja alle weiterhasten – die Gralsuche stand im Vordergrund – obwohl sie alle gar nicht mehr richtig Bock hatten. Aragorn fing an zu heueln, Bo zu kotzen und Samweis fragte, ob man den Rest nicht essen könne. Gandalf schüttelte sein weises Haupt und ein paar Schüppchen fielen heraus. Sie gingen weiter. Also gingen sie. Axel nahmen sie mit. Er war übrig. Noch da halt. Legolas und Axel gingen Hand in Hand und blickten sich dabei in die Augen und kämmten sich gegenseitig ihr wallendes Gestrüpp. Aragorn war mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden und wurde bächtig möse aber bächtig möse!!! Laut rief er in die heimischen Wälder (die froh waren, dass sie keine Ohren hatten):"Axel der Scheißer ist ein Schweißer – und stinken tut er auch und er riecht streng - so nach Schweiß! Gibs zu du du du HOSENTRÄGER (fragt nicht) du bist nur scharf auf die Leggins meines elbischen Freundes hier und den Inhalt! „ „Genau!"sagte Axel der Hosenträger. „ Ich möchte auch mal Leggins tragen!" Dann schoß er auf Aragorn. (Problemlösung) WARNING: Do not try this at home or at all!! Boromir erschreckte sich erschreckender Weise und nahm Merry den Meisterpinkler, packte ihn bei den Füßen und drosch mit ihm auf Axel ein. Wasn Spaß! Der war sofort kaputt. Aragorn leider nicht. Unkraut vergeht nicht. Daraufhin beschloß Legolas nur noch Röcke zu tragen – die Trauer und der Schmerz saßen zu tief. Kapitel zuende – sonst wird's uferlos.....  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird mehr Struktur haben – versprochen!! 


End file.
